Paperboard and other similar materials are currently being used in a variety of packaging applications, such as packaging sleeves. Popular for the low production costs, ease of product name branding, and recycling value, these packaging sleeves are common in the marketplace. The packaging sleeves are often connected to the packages they encompass. Unfortunately, the connection points between the sleeves and the packages often tear during the process of getting the package from the manufacturer to the retailer and ultimately the consumer. Tearing may cause the sleeve to fall off the package, resulting in problems identifying the contents of a particular package and a reduction in marketability to consumers. Over the course of multiple shipments such tearing may result in decreased sales and profitability for a company from a particular product.
Packaging products have been the focus of intense research and product development due to the almost universal applications the products are tasked to perform. Many improvements in the materials used for packaging, such as corrugated cardboard, plastic wraps, and the like, have increased the overall structural strength of the packaging. While these improvements have increased the overall structural strength of packaging products the improvements have not provided a solution to the tearing problem associated with the connection of a packaging sleeve to the package encompassed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a sleeve with reinforced material proximal to the connection point of the sleeve to the package to prevent the tearing of the sleeve, preserving product identity, marketability, and sales opportunities.